Beach day
by pinkfreakstress
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Donna Noble take some time to unwind at the beach.


**Who** : Donna, the 10th Doctor

 **When** : Before _Turning left_ , after _Midnight_

 **Where** : some beach on an island of the planet Pala-Aya

BEACH DAY

Donna could tell the Doctor was still a bit jumpy after what had happened on Midnight. She was worried, she knew the Doctor had been through a lot in the small period of time they had found each other again, and she knew he had been through worse before she even met him. How worse exactly though, that she didn't know. The Doctor had agreed to her proposition of going to the beach, get out of the Tardis a little, go to a quiet place and relax.

Donna wanted quiet, and she got quiet. It was the most beautiful beach she had ever seen, and the quietest. Not a soul in view. The sand as white as snow and as sparkly as diamonds, the water was a shade of blue she wasn't sure she had ever seen before. Sometimes more green than blue actually and sometimes she could swear the water was purple in some spots.

The island was a bench of sand that went on forever or at least as far as her eyes could see. She could cross to the other side in less than two minutes though.

"Donna! The Doctor yelled

Donna's heart leaped. Oh no what is it now? She thought running towards his voice.

"What? What is it? She asked worried

The Doctor had his feet in the sea and a huge grin on his feet

"Look! he said, Look they're tickling my toes!

He was pointing at a multicolored swarm that was all around his feet

"Doctor what are you doing? What is that? Get back! Donna said yanking on his sleeve

"What are you talking about? They're fishes. Colagae Pisci. Completely inoffensive. Well they're really tickly so maybe not that inoffensive he said wiggling his toes and laughing.

Donna let go of his sleeve. She was happy to hear him laugh. Brilliant, that's what she was. The beach is always a great idea. The sand, the sea, the sun… well, suns as there were three of them. Anyway all of that can only make you feel better.

Donna decided to install herself while the Doctor played with his new mates laughing & bending in all kind of ways as the tiny alien fishes were tickling him. She laid her beach towel on the sand, took off her shoes and put her giant sun hat on. Three suns and a red head, that giant hat was essential. Sun screen on, sun hat on, glasses on: perfect. She buried her feet into the warm sand and let her body slide on the towel.

Five minutes in, she suddenly felt something wet dripping on her shirt, again, & again.

Oh no not the rain she thought. Carefully lifting the lid of her hat, she discovers the Doctor, huge grin slapped on his face, standing there shaking his soaking wet hands all over her.

"Oi! You! She screamed

The Doctor stopped, jumped and started running around laughing & screaming "I was just trying to keep you cool"

Donna leaped on her feet "Right, you better run Spaceboy cause if I catch you, you're going back to see your little fishy friends"

"Catch me? I'd like to see that Earth girl! He threw at her mockingly

Donna's mouth dropped

"That's it. You're dead. Donna started running after the Doctor who was laughing frantically.

"I'm gonna get you

"Never!

They ran around for five minutes before Donna screamed

"Ok! I can't, she adds collapsing on the ground, running in sand is hell.

"I win! he yelled taking off his jacket and throwing it on the ground, only to collapse too a few seconds later.

His head was about to hit his comfortable jacket-turned-pillow-for-the-occasion when he felt he was being yanked by the ankles

"Wha…

"Got ya! Donna said

"No! No! No…. Donna Donna don't! Don't do this! My trousers! My hair!

He had nothing to hold on to, sand, just sand running through his fingers as he was trying to struggle. Nothing could save him and suddenly he was in the water.

Donna was triumphant. She had kept her word, the alien boy was in the water with his little alien fishes. Sure it meant her jeans were soaked from the knee down but it was so worth it.

Just as the satisfied smirk found its way on her lips, she felt a hand grabbing her leg and yanking. Half a second later she was hitting the water. So were the giant hat, and the glasses.

"Ha ha, the Doctor was laughing loudly

Donna was in shock

"How's the water? Good uh? The Doctor said

Donna couldn't help herself and splashed water in his face. Naturally, the Doctor did the same. The splashing war went on for a while, all complete with hysterical laughter and screams. When they finally got out of the water they were starving, so they headed back to the TARDIS for snacks. And a mandatory change of clothes.

"I'm having a picnic on an alien beach –Donna couldn't said appreciating the oddity

"Yep, the Doctor nodded

"It's weird. I mean, it's weird how normal it feels she added

"Good weird then, enquired the Doctor

Donna smiled

"Yes, good weird.

The Doctor smiled back.

They were side by side watching he sea and the three suns that were setting.

"Are you ok? Donna asked turning around to look at the Doctor

He turned around to face Donna & smiled

"I'm ok, he said.

Donna nodded and turned her gaze back to the sea. The doctor stared at her a few more seconds then he did the same.

"Thank you, he said poking Donna's arm with his elbow

"You're welcome, she answered poking him back

They giggled, then stayed silent for a while.

"I can't believe you made me fall in the water like that, Donna finally said, breaking the silence

"Oh come here! The Doctor pulled Donna close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

THE END.


End file.
